Royal Canadian Rent
by Ellis97
Summary: Mr. Peabody and Sherman go on another trip in the WABAC to Canada where they try to help Dudley Do-Right and Inspector Fenwick pay rent for the RCMP Camp. Unfortunately, Snidely Whiplash is their new landlord.
**Author's Note:**

 **Welcome to another improbable adventure in the WABAC machine with Mr. Peabody and his boy, Sherman.**

 **Get ready cause the show's about to start!**

* * *

"Greetings everyone." Peabody said to the readers "Peabody here, and here is Sherman."

"The WABAC is all set Mr. Peabody." Sherman turned the dials.

"Excellent." Peabody said "Today we will once again pay a trip to our good friend, Constable Dudley Do-Right."

My WABAC, the amazing invention that is, sent us there in an instant no less. There, we were standing right in front of the 19th century Canada. However, it was pretty cold and was snowing.

"Brrrr." Sherman shivered "It's freezing."

"Indeed Sherman. Peabody said.

We went back to the present and grabbed our winter clothing and retreated back to Canada. It was the dead of winter and a blight had settled. That blight was Snidely Whiplash, he had been up to his old dastardly tricks again.

"No no no Snidely Whiplash." Begged a woman holding a baby "Do not foreclose the mortgage. We'll be homeless, forced to wander the country."

"You should've thought of that before you signed the mortgage." Snidely showed her the paper. "Besides, it'll do you good to get out of this house, get some fresh air."

"But it is 40 degrees below zero." Said the woman.

"So wear a sweater." Snidely remarked.

Even though we didn't witness that aforementioned event, we knew it was pretty freezing. Just then, we ran into out good friend, Officer Dudley Do-Right of the Mounties.

"Ah!" He said "It is Mr. Peabody and his boy, Sherman."

"Great to see you again Mr. Do-Right." Sherman shook Dudley's hand.

"Indeed it is." Said Peabody. "Good to see you too Horse."

Before we could start catching up, we noticed some people were freezing. We knew we had to do something.

"Go home people!" Dudley ordered.

"But we can't go home Dudley, our homes are gone." Said the woman "Snidley Whiplash has evicted us of our homes."

"Snidley did that?" Dudley asked.

"I'm afraid so." Said the woman.

"Then we must bring this fiend to justice!" Said Peabody.

"Excellent idea Mr. Peabody." Dudley proclaimed.

And that's just what we did. Unfortunately, Inspector Fenwick was bummed out and looked as if he wasn't paying attention.

"Inspector are you even paying attention?" Peabody asked. "We just informed you that Whiplash has evicted the people out of their homes."

"Yes I have." The Inspector sighed.

"But what is wrong with you Inspector?" Dudley asked.

"I lost the cabin to Snidley Whiplash in a poker game." The Inspector said "He said he'll kick us out if I don't pay him by tomorrow."

We were very shocked to hear that!

"How could you loose the cabin?" Mr. Peabody asked.

"Well," The Inspector said "He had four aces, I only had a jack and a-"

"No no no!" Peabody exclaimed "I mean how CAN you loose it? Shouldn't you think before you do something?"

"Never mind Peabody." The Inspector handed Dudley a stack of Canadian money "Here Do-Right! You, Mr. Peabody, and Sherman must take this to Whiplash downtown. It's the rent!"

"We sure will Inspector Fenwick!" Sherman saluted.

"You can count on us." Said Mr. Peabody.

Wasting no time, we hopped onto Do-Right's horse and we rode like the wind to town where Whiplash had been waiting for us to deliver the rent.

"Here!" Dudley handed Whiplash the money.

Just as Whiplash was about to grab the money stack, Inspector Fenwick's daughter, the ever lovely and wonderful, Nell Fenwick grabbed the money and looked at it.

"Oh hello Mr. Peabody, hello Sherman." Nell counted the money "Why Dudley, I always knew you were a big spender."

Dudley tried to explain "Now, wait Nell, there's something you must know!"

Peabody tried to finish "That money is really-"

"For me?" Nell interrupted "Why Dudley, you are so sweet. And there are so many things I want to buy."

We tried to explain to Nell what the money was really for, but she wouldn't listen to us. Then, we arrived back at the Mountie police camp where we received a large scolding from the inspector.

"You ruined everything Do-Right!" Inspector Fenwick scolded Dudley "I don't even know why your name is Do-Right because you always do wrong!"

Dudley tried to protest "But Inspector, you're the one who bet the camp"

"There's one way to handle this" said the Inspector "Do-Right! You, Mr. Peabody and Sherman must sell subscriptions to 'Open Road for Mounties Digest'. It's the only way we can make more money"

We went around from house to house making sure we could sell subscriptions to the people, but unfortunately, all we managed to earn was none other than $1. 36.

"That's not enough money to pay back Snidely" said the Inspector "We're doomed"

"He's got a point, Mr. Inspector" Sherman pointed out "If you could play poker, your debts would be cancelled"

"Sherman" said Peabody "That's excellent"

"What is excellent, Mr. Peabody?" Sherman asked Peabody.

"What you said, my boy" said Peabody "We can challenge Snidely to another poker game and if we win, the Mounties' debts are cancelled. You'll have the camp back in no time, Inspector"

"And it's a good thing too" said Dudley "My horse is very lucky at poker"

"As I said, we're doomed" Inspector Fenwick whined.

We went over to a saloon in town and me and Constable Do-Right's horse played against Whiplash in a game of poker to get the RCMP camp back. The game had lasted about two hours long until the constable's horse had won the game. We had won back all the property that Snidely had won, not to mention his dastardly garments.

"Way to go, Mr. Peabody and Do-Right" said the Inspector "All's well that ends well. The people are back in their homes and-"

Sherman had noticed that Dudley and I were looking a bit sheepish.

"What's wrong, Dudley?" Inspector Fenwick asked Peabody and Dudley.

"We may have the camp back, but you still need to pay $45.78" Peabody told the Inspector.

"Why?" asked the Inspector.

"My horse now has the mortgage" Dudley said.

 **THE END**

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **The ending to another improbable adventure with Mr. Peabody! But don't worry! It'll be time for another time travel adventure real soon.**


End file.
